happiness charge precure an Kyoryuger
by xzhlfpo
Summary: what if network would have given other powers prehistoric seiji a small cruse of following story


**I'm not own**

 **Kyoryuger an Happinesscharge Precure!**

 **just for fun so ago**

* * *

In the middle of the night to and a person with brown eyes and brown hair a red sweater and scarf yellow one standing Christmas tree fences.

Seiji: (Megumi ran towards the monster no more say she abandoned me under the pine Christmas there will be some time when you can say my feelings).

Seiji: I can not think that now I necito go.

?: Trust ... ... Ties Love.

?: That's amazing you.

Seiji to hear the voice tried to move but could not voice was like a red aura not let gnashed their teeth growled as he clenched his fist.

?: Human love that both appreciate.

The mysterious person was talking as he walked towards the boy to see her face had a black shirt with a red hair.

?: It's nothing compared to my hatred!

Seiji clenching his fist while trying to move stared at him as he said: Love always defeated hatred !.

?: Then prove it.

He said the mysterious figure as she took a tremendous energy in his hand what was beginning to take shape of a battery black color dinosaur had shaped the image of a spinosaurio and the number 00

?: **Deboss in**!

He said the mysterious figure as he pressed the battery with a roar could be heard suddenly a tremendous dark energy of black and blue flooded everything visible Seiji could only see for a few seconds when everything acaro not Avia anyone just scarf Seiji a little dirty

Elsewhere fences there but the Happinesscharge Precure! Saiark were fighting a type of Christmas

Saiark: Saiarka

Megumi: Let girls

The four precure traformaciones inicaron its color with what comensaba to transform in precure

Precure: **Mirror Change Kururin Precure!**

Precure: **Kirarin Star Symphony Precure!**

Lus flooded her wings four girls with their respective colors

Lovely: Handing much love for the world! Lovely Heal

Princes: blue wind dancing in the clouds! Heal Princes!

Honey: The light of life that comes from the earth! Heal Honey!

Fortune: The star of hope that lights the night sky! Heal Fortune!

Lovely and Princes: An invention of an invention of happiness Happiness

Lovely and Princes: **Happinesscharge Precure**!.

Saiark: Saiark

The Saiark comiensa to throwing fists with what precure the sidestep quickly Lovely tries to hit him but defends himself with a trumpet Princes and Fortune attempt to attack but throws them a crown with what shirk but Saiark throws a large amount of wind with throwing the two precure Honey tries to attack him with his stick but the crown back and knocks

The precure comes together and look to Saiark as they arrive fairies, Blue and Mirage

Load energy Saiark what a giant snow balls to attack the precure jump dodging snowballs but Saiark traps them with its bar and throws to the floor leaving them injured Princes rises gradually appear saying

Princes: How dare you ruin the day every year everyone expects It's unforgivable!

At the end saying that the other precure also rises

The precure entonses draw their module to change

Modulo: **Mirror Change Kururin Precure!**

Fortune: **Precure Kirarin Star Symphony!**

With what precure change shape some white suits

Precure: Happiness precure charge.

 **Innocent Form!**

The precure begin to bind him so quickly each using their special moves after weakening gather while begins to sing for their combined movement

Precure: Purification innocent Precure!

The precure is lansa as light to the Saiark while generating an explosion of colors

Saiark: How relaxing

When he is defeated all becomes normal wing including damage with returning to their base form with approaching Blue

Blue: Thanks have protected the precious Christmas all

Princes: From nothing

Fortune: back to our shopping

Lovely: All right!

But suddenly Mirange agara arm Blue

Blue: What happens Mirage? bad light

Mirange: I wonder what is this feeling? I have a bad presentiento.

With what we all look around with a sinister laugh is heard

Mirange: That voice It's the Deep Mirror!

Lovely: That voice is similar to that heard along the river. TRUTH seiji?

Lovely at that time realized that was not seiji

Lovely: Seiji?

Lovely began to look everywhere but could not find it until I look where they were a moment ago and found it was pulled her scarf to scarf and collected.

Lovely: Seiji!

Suddenly they again heard the voice that came from a high place where the person was before

Blue: So it was you? NETWORK!

The person looked at them while smiling

Princes: Red

Blue: he is like me ... A GOD !.

Precure: eh Is he a god too?

Red: Blue to celebrate our meeting I have prepared the greatest misfortune for you and make you understand The love and hope are illusions !.

Blue: Are you still with that?

Red: But I do not worry I will not be his opponent but my champion

After saying that he started throwing power to the ground with what was beginning to take shape of a person when the shadow aclareció surprised precure wings as Blue case nothing more and nothing less than Seiji only with a robe and a soulless eyes

Lovely: Seiji!

Seiji did not react to the name with what I get something out of his hand that looked like a battery black and blue

Blue: But if that's

BLue was surprised with the object sack

Blue: Seiji stop!

Seiji: **Deboss in!**

A light was shown on the battery with a dinosaur head came flying around to bite Seiji coating of light to transform it into nothing more and nothing regimes that.

Blue: **Deathryuger.**

* * *

 **I hope you like please tell me if continued**


End file.
